This invention relates generally to computer displays, more specifically to displays for remote computer stations, and most specifically to VGA color displays for remote computer stations.
As microcomputers have become more powerful over the past years, they have moved from being used only as single-user standalone systems to being used also as multi-user engines to run an entire work group or small business. In such a multi-user system, a single type 286, 386, or 486 Personal Computer would serve a plurality of remote workstations each comprising a monitor, keyboard, and possibly a mouse, printer, modem, etc., and controlled by a remote workstation base unit. To improve performance "intelligent" I/O controllers, which have their own microprocessors, are often employed in both the host controller and in the workstation base unit to minimize CPU I/O overhead on the host computer.
As more application programs are being designed with color monitor capabilities in mind, an increased demand for color capability for remote stations of multi-user systems has followed. Providing standard VGA graphics capabilities for remote workstations has proven difficult, however. Such systems have in the past required specialized cables, substantially increasing both the cost of the cabling for a multi-user system and the complexity of installing and maintaining the cable system.